Kissed By My Angel
by AngelOfDarkness352
Summary: After the Cullens leave in New moon, Bella is kidnapped and forced to be a slave for the Volturi. Then a certain covern visits the Volturi and sees her. What will happen? Contains some violent actions, and talk about rape.
1. Prolouge

A/n- So this takes place 6 months after the Cullen's leave. Bella and Jacob are friends and she suspects something is different about him, but she is unaware to the fact that he is a werewolf. She also doesn't know that the Volturi are planning on kidnapping her because they know the she knows their secret of being a vampire. Remember that Edward explained what the Volturi was before he left Bella. Ok enjoy! *I do not own any of the characters

000000

There were no words to describe the pain and emptiness that I felt. And to me, it wasn't even worth trying to describe. Nothing was worth anything anymore. My life to him was just a feeble attempt to give him entertainment, so he could hang me by a string and watch me fall head over heels for something as stupid and non-buoyant as he.

So I began to hate him. I began to regret every moment I had spent with him, every kiss, every hug, every night spent next to him. I wish that I could put him through the pain that he has pummeled put me through.

But that won't happen. I couldn't . Because no matter how hard he had let me fall, I always knew I could never hate him and his other immortal family members.

I'm starting not to trust anyone. Even my father Charlie, or my ex-friend Jacob. Apparently Jake feels the need to stash even more lies into my already-over-used mind. Who needs friends, right? When you've got, let's see, nobody. Except my father Charlie, who doesn't have a clue about anything. There's your#1 dad for you.

As I'm thinking this through yet again, I'm riding on a motorcycle that Jacob had fixed for me. He even taught me how to ride it, being his helpful and convenient self.

As I reached my house, I steered the bike into our garage and entered my home. The only place I felt safe. The only place I could freely hide my feelings and yet store up more pain than imaginable.

I took my jacket off and hung it up on the rack. I headed to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge that said " _Had to work late, see you later. – Charlie"_. So I scuttled up the stairs and into my messy room. My instincts always thought that Edward –wince- would be waiting for me like always. But my instinct was almost always wrong, for example that he had ever loved me. Ha.

After doing what little homework I had, I decided to knock off time by at least attempting to clean my room. Just in case I had company. Yeah right, I had almost completely pushed away my remaining friends, they also had no idea. Life was just one confusing ball of lies.

I started with the dirty clothes on the floor. I grabbed them all and mashed them into a big bundle into my arms. Then I took them into the laundry and turned it on. I then got a broom and went back upstairs and swept the wooden floor. Strange, one of the floorboards were loose. After that, I made my bed carefully, I even organized random stuff in my room such as wall hangings, papers, ect. When my room looked presentable, I decided just for the fun of it to add Frebreeze air freshener to spice up the room.

So I went to the bathroom to scrounge it out. After about 5 minutes, I became successful and found it within the yellow basket beside the toilet. I sprayed my room thoroughly with it and put it back up.

I felt accomplished for once.

How weird.

I also felt this strange prickling or feeling that someone was watching me. So I hurried downstairs to turn the TV on, hoping that would bring my attention away.

It didn't.

So I walked into the kitchen and started making dinner. It worked for awhile, the distraction, but then when I was finished I got the same feeling. Not knowing what else to do, I stepped into the garage and started cleaning up my motorcycle, just the way Jake taught me. Oh Jake.

Then, I started panicking when I walked back into the house. Something wasn't right here. The house looked too clean. Had I cleaned it up? I didn't remember.

I crept back upstairs and went into my room.

When I saw who was there, my breath got caught in my throat.

My head started reeling. It couldn't be, I thought to myself.

But it was.

Edward-wince- had told me about a powerful covern called The Volturi and described that they wore black cloaks.

There were two vampires here. With red eyes and black cloaks. In my room.

And I had no protection.

We stood still for a couple of seconds sizing each other up. I tried to remember the few fighting techniques I knew, of course none I've used before. One of them spoke.

"Greetings, Bella. We mean you no harm."

Then the other one striked out at me, and everything fell into an abyss.

Note to self: Don't trust the Volturi when they say " We mean you no harm".

0000000000000

Well, how was it? I need 10 reviews to write the second chapter.

Review please!


	2. Travel

A/N- Oh my goth! I've got so many reviews already! Thanks you guys! Keep it up and I'll post longer chapters. If you have any questions or anything then PM me!

00000000

I woke up to a very dim light. It was strange how everything before had so much brightness, and now this. My head hurt so bad it felt like a million bees swarming around my head. I could hear non-imaginary voices shouting at each other, so I knew I was not alone.

I could also feel something sticking to me, like the little glitter particles pre-schooler's use. I looked around my surroundings and immediately noticed that the "glitter particles" were actually dust particles, or maybe sand.

I was in some sort of carriage or train. It was rattling around, tossing and turning me in all directions. We were moving at a drastic pace. I decided to get a better look around.

I was sitting on a bench? Or maybe a chair. Anyway, it wasn't comfortable. My hands were tied up by ropes that cut into my sensitive skin. Oh, and so were my feet. Now that I thought about it, I noticed something around my waist.

It was another rope of course. I suddenly felt corrupted by ropes! So I was stuck here, unable to move and inch.

I sighed and took in more details. The carriage/ train was actually pretty dirty, though Edward-wince- had once told me that Volturi people were loyalty. Was I sure that the people kidnapping me were from the Volturi?

I also noticed that on both of my sides were doors, and they both had little windows on their upper half. I could slightly see out, but not very far since I was sitting lower. I could see a lot of dust and sand, swirling around on the outside.

It was a pretty sight. I wish I had my camera Renee gave me, I thought. Oh Renee, I may never see her again! My poor mother, what would she do when she got that unexpected call from Charlie saying that I was missing?

As I pondered that, I heard cussing on the other side of the wall in front of me, and I remembered I was not alone. I couldn't see anything because of the wall and roof over my head.

And I had no clue what was behind me! There could be a dozen other girls, all tied up like me. Or maybe a guy with a whip. I automatically felt fear rising in the pit of my stomach all the way up to my mouth. I resisted the urge to throw up. Wherever I was going was not going to be good.

The two men were cussing again and I could clearly recognize the voice of the man who spoke to me. Were they to two same guys? I tried to eavesdrop into their conversation but they talked in hushed tones.

I did catch some parts though, such as, " Girl—No! —Maybe—Just go check on the girl! – Give her this!"

I was sure they were talking about me.

All of a sudden the man who had hit me opened the left side door. It looked like he had just magically floated in, but I 'm sure I was just hallucinating.

The man smiled evilly at me and the hairs on my neck instantly rose up.

" I see you're awake, darling."

" Who are you? Where are you taking me?"

His faced suddenly changed to angry. He slapped me across the face.

" You don't talk unless you are spoken to! Now hush up!"

"S-sorry"

He smiled his evil smile again and said, " No worries, you will be taught eventually."

Taught? Eventually? Someone explain what's going on here! Maybe I shouldn't say that out loud though.

He continued, " But if you must know, you are being taken away to The Volturi to work as a slave for the rest of your miserable life."

I really wasn't that surprised.

I nodded my head. I then realized that the atmosphere smelt like rotten eggs.

"Oh, and you are currently riding on the slave train. It is nether pleasant nor fancy. Deal with it. And I almost forgot."

He took an apple from behind his back and held it in his hands ( A/N- Like on the cover of Twilight, get it?) and placed it in front of me.

" I don't want to displease Aro by bringing in a dead slave, so eat up."

The corners of his mouth turned up into a beat-me-alive-smile, then he disappeared out the door.

How could I eat the damn thing? My whole body was tied up and I couldn't move!

I sighed impatiently and struggled to reach the apple. No luck.

So I gave up but the apple was just sitting there, practically daring me to eat it.

So instead I turned my head as far as it could turn, and fell asleep, dreaming about red eyes that sounded or looked so familiar.

000000

A/N- Well? How was it? Remember, 10 more reviews and if we reach 20 I will make the third chapter twice as long! Oh and you can only review once so tell your friends!


	3. Volturi

A/N- Okay third chapter is up. I tried to make it alot longer and I think I succeeded Yayness! Enjoy! : )

0000000

This time I didn't wake up on my own. I was brutally shoved against a wall and forced to wake. I opened my eyes sleepily and glanced up to see the same man that gave me the apple hovering over me.

I instantly froze and I felt my eyes widen.

"We are here Bella, It's time to see your new home, now get up!"

And with that he grabbed my arm (Thankfully all the ropes were gone!) and yanked me into standing position.

He then gave me his evil smile and busted open the side door….

And shoved me into the outside world (or at least it felt like an outside world).

The first thing I noticed was that it was extremely noisy. Lots of conversations were buzzing around me, and it almost made me want to cover my ears. The smell was a mixture of food being cooked and perfume being sprayed on the ladies as they walked along the cobblestone sidewalk.

And finally, the scenery.

It was like nothing I have ever seen before. Large old towers stood above me, blocking the view of the sun. The streets were crowded, and there were no cars or vehicles. There were people walking, and there were also carriages drawn by elegant horses (A/N- Hehe had to add in the horses part… they might be useful later on!). The town looked like royalty. He said it would be in Italy.

Not that it mattered much. I started paying more attention to the people. There were people selling food and perfumes on the sides, and people were talking and laughing around me like nothing was wrong in the world.

But actually I only had about 5 seconds to take all this in when one of the men put my hands around my back and handcuffed me. Well, it was better than the ropes. Then they walked me to the other side of the carriage so no one could see us.

Then I could see no more. They had blindfolded me! Just so I wouldn't scream, they put a gag in my mouth. They walked behind me, shoving me forward. I was pretty sure nobody was watching us, or else someone would have done something by now.

The voices died away as we continued to walk along the cobblestone path. Being my nature, I tripped a couple of times and got returned slaps and more shoves.

As if I needed any of this.

I felt anger rise in me. The bitchy side of me would soon be released, I promised myself.

I mentally smiled.

The voices were almost completely gone, now just a quiet buzzing in the background.

I was aware that we were approaching something.

One of the men yanked my body to a halt. I'm sure we were in front of something. The other man spoke.

" Hello, Felix. We have completed Aro's request and brought him the girl. Will you please escort us to him?"

" Of course, my friend. We have been waiting for you. Are you aware you are almost a day and a half late?"

" Yes, I'm sorry. There were some obstacles along the way."

'Felix' gave an "hmmm" and I heard a creaking sound. A door opening. The man shoved me forward (sorry for using the word shove or shoving a lot). I obeyed, not wanted to be slapped in front of Felix.

We were walking in some sort of hallway. I could almost feel the closeness of the walls as the men hurried me forward. I desperately tried not to trip.

Felix (?) opened another door for us and we continued walking silently. I dared not to speak.

One of the men again yanked my body to a halt. I sighed.

I could almost feel the importance of this last door.

It was as if my entire future rested behind this door.

It started creaking open…..

Even though I was blindfolded, I could still faintly see the light. I knew we were in an important room. I gulped, but then I told myself, Inner bitch, Inner bitch, Inner bitch, again and again in my head. I soon got my anger back.

Someone untied my blindfold and gag and I glanced around the room. Everything from the floor up to the grand tall ceiling was covered in royalty. Every inch, every piece of furniture was either red or gold. With some type of cobblestone flooring, it was everything you could think of when you thought of fairytales.

In the middle of the room a large dining room was placed. It could probably hold up to 50 people!

On one side, a large comfortable looking throne was standing, probably the most elegant looking thing in the room. But it was hard to judge. On the walls fancy objects were placed. I swore to my grave that I wouldn't touch or get near anything.

There were other doors, too, but I had no idea where they lead.

And sitting on the throne, a man rose up and smiled at me, but not the kind of smile that would make me feel welcome. The kind of smile that said, " Beware" all over it.

I shouldn't trust anyone here.

" Ahh, Bella! Welcome, welcome to Volturi! I am Aro, and these are my guards Felix, Ciaus and Demetri. I will explain what all the huff is about later. I see you already meet my friends here."

He gestured toward the two men who kidnapped me.

They hung their heads down awkwardly.

"Oh, but you guys are quite late now. I shall see to that later. Thank you though, for getting her here safely. Ciaus, please escort them to their rooms now".

They looked up at each other and walked away silently, Ciaus following.

Aro walked over towards me.

" Now Bella, I'm sure you're quite confused by all of this."

I wanted to tell him just how I felt, but instead I merely nodded.

"Well, I shall explain. Take a seat here. This is my dining room."

He held a chair out for me. I quietly sat down.

" Well, after your dear Edward left you" –wince-" The entire Volturi decided it was best for you to come stay here and be our servant. You see, we can't have you going off into the streets and telling everyone our little secret, now could we?"

"B-but I-I would never tell –any-anybody"-

"SOkay third (fourth) chapter is up. I tried to make it alot longer and I think I succeeded Yayness! Enjoy! : )

This time I didn't wake up on my own. I was brutally shoved against a wall and forced to wake.

I opened my eyes sleepily and glanced up to see the same man that gave me the apple hovering over me.

I instantly froze and I felt my eyes widen.

" We are here Bella, It's time to see your new home, or hell-hole as you may later call it."

And with that he grabbed my arm (which thankfully all the ropes were gone) and yanked me into standing position.

He then gave me his evil smile and busted open the side door….

And shoved me into the outside world (or at least it felt like an outside world).

The first thing I noticed was that it was extremely noisy. Lots of conversations were buzzing around me, and it almost made me want to cover my ears.

The smell was a mixture of food being cooked and perfume being sprayed on the ladies as they walked along the cobblestone sidewalk.

And finally, the scenery.

It was like nothing I have ever seen before. Large old towers stood above me, blocking the view of the sun. The streets were crowded, and there were no cars or vehicles. There were people walking, and there were also carriages drawn by elegant horses (A/N- Hehe had to add in the horses part… they might be useful later on!). The town or whatever you wanted to call it looked like royalty. I remember that we were in Italy, I'm pretty sure.

Not that it mattered much. I started paying more attention to the people. There were people selling food and perfumes on the sides, and people were talking and laughing around me like nothing was wrong in the world.

But actually I only had about 5 seconds to take all this in when one of the men put my hands around my back and handcuffed me. At least it was better than the ropes. Then they walked me to the other side of the carriage so no one could see us.

Then I could see no more. They had blindfolded me! Just so I wouldn't scream, they put a gag in my mouth. They walked behind me, shoving me forward. I was pretty sure nobody was watching us, or else someone would have done something by now.

The voices died away as we continued to walk along the cobblestone path. Being my nature, I tripped a couple of times and got returned slaps and more shoves.

As if I needed any of this.

I felt anger rise in me. The bitchy side of me would soon be released, I promised myself.

I mentally smiled.

The voices were almost completely gone, now just a quiet buzzing in the background.

I was aware that we were approaching something.

One of the men yanked my body to a halt. I'm sure we were in front of something.

The other man spoke.

" Hello, Felix. We have completed Aro's request and brought him the girl. Will you please escort us to him?"

" Of course, my friend. We have been waiting for you. Are you aware you are almost a day and a half late?"

" Yes, I'm sorry. There were some obstacles along the way."

'Felix' gave an "hmmm" and I heard a creaking sound. A door opening. The man shoved me forward (sorry for using the word shove or shoving a lot). I obeyed, not wanted to be slapped in front of Felix.

We were walking in some sort of hallway. I could almost feel the closeness of the walls as the men hurried me forward. I tried desperately not to trip.

Felix (?) opened another door for us and we continued walking silently. I dared not to speak.

One of the men again yanked my body to a halt. I sighed.

I could almost feel the importance of this last door.

It was as if my entire future rested behind this door.

It was suddenly creaking open.

Even though I was blindfolded, I could still faintly see the light. I knew we were in an important room. I gulped, but then I told myself, Inner bitch, Inner bitch, Inner bitch, again and again in my head. I soon got my anger back.

Someone untied my blindfold and gag and I glanced around the room. Everything from the floor up to the grand tall ceiling was covered in royalty. Every inch, every piece of furniture was either red or gold. With some type of cobblestone flooring, it was everything you could think of when you thought of fairytales.

In the middle of the room a large dining room was placed. It could probably hold up to 50 people!

On one side, a large comfortable looking throne was standing, probably the most elegant looking thing in the room. But it was hard to judge. On the walls fancy objects were placed. I swore to my grave that I wouldn't touch anything.

There were other doors, too. But I had no idea where they lead.

And sitting on the throne, a man rose up and smiled at me, but not the kind of smile that would make me feel welcome. The kind of smile that said, " Beware" all over it.

I shouldn't trust anyone here.

" Ahh, Bella! Welcome, welcome to Volturi! I am Aro, and these are my guards Felix, Ciaus and Demitri. I will explain what all the huff is about later. I see you already meet my friends here."

He gestured toward the two men who kidnapped me.

They hung their heads down.

" Oh, but you guys are quite late now. I shall see to that later. Thank you though, for getting her here safely. Ciaus, please escort them to their rooms now".

They looked up at each other and walked away silently, Ciaus following.

Aro walked over towards me.

" Now Bella, I'm sure you're quite confused by all of this."

I wanted to tell him just how I felt, but instead I merely nodded.

"Well, I shall explain. Take a seat here. This is my dining room."

He held a chair out for me. I quietly sat down.

" Well, after your dear Edward left you" –wince-" The entire Volturi decided it was best for you to come stay here and be our servant. You see, we can't have you going off into the streets and telling everyone our secret, now could we?"

"B-but I-I would never tell –any-anybody"-

"Shh, you will not talk unless you have been instructed to. Now let me continue."

He started pacing as he explained.

"You are here to serve us for the rest of your life. Now I suppose Edward has told you about us. We are royalty and you shall treat us like it. As long as you obey we have no need to punish you."

"But-"

" Ahh, now, now, Bella. Wait to be called on before you speak."

I couldn't take it anymore. He just burst my bubble.

" NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME! I WILL NOT, REPEAT NOT, FOLLOW YOU'RE RULES AND I SURE AS HELL AREN'T TREATING YOU LIKE ROYALTY! YOU CAN KISS MY ASS"-

At that point Aro slapped me so hard on my cheek I though I literally started seeing stars circle around me like in movies.

I blacked out, again.

00000000

Isn't it strange that I end every chapter with her unconscious? Well, it won't always be like that. Promise. So how was it? I got a lot accomplished today.

10 more reviews please. I need at least 25 total before continuing.

Oh yeah I decided to make the story long! I thought at first it could be at least 10 chapters, but now im getting inspired so I'm going to add a lot more!

~Angel~


	4. Rules

A/N-. Thanks for all the reviews!

WARNING- this is a harsher chapter! Poor Bella! Will things ever get better for her?

0000000000

I had absolutely no idea where I was. My arms were above me and apparently I was tied to some sort of pipe connected to the ceiling. My feet were tied together with ropes that were cutting into my skin. All I could think of was, " What have I got myself into now?"

Then it hit me. Kidnapped. Volturi. Slave. Aro. Being hit.

I was somewhere in the Volturi palace, possibly a basement? I couldn't move anywhere and my arms were starting to ache. Even though I was half awake, an evil thought came into my mind, "They could do whatever they want to me now."

How could I have been so stupid? Yelling at Aro like that! Now that I thought of it, I really never noticed his physical appearance. He had chalky white skin, but it looked delicate, like it could break under a slight touch. He had slicked back hair. I hadn't noticed anything about the guards Felix, Demetri, and Ciaus.

But they all wore long black cloaks.

And they all had evil smiles that shouldn't be trusted.

And my arms were burning now! Couldn't someone untie me? But there wasn't a sole in the dark room, only me. I felt a rush of fear. I hated the darkness. I almost wanted to scream out so someone could come down here and get me.

But then the anger returned almost automatically.

What right do they have to bring an innocent girl here against her will? A girl who has her whole life ahead of her. A girl who has family, friends, animals, ect. They had no right AT ALL!

So I screamed. And not just an " Ahh", but like a really loud scream. I had never screamed like that in my life. It was ear piercing. I heard footsteps in the room above me. I had stopped screaming to catch my breath, but if no one came down here than I would start again.

There was a door that I had not seen before (It was too dark), it flew open and hit the wall with a loud "THUD". My anger was now about to turn to steam if someone didn't DO SOMETHING.

Then I looked at the person who was standing in the doorway, clearly with an unpleasant look on his face.

It was Aro.

Aww, did I ruin his tea party?

"Aww, did I ruin your tea party?" I pouted.

He gave me his evil smile (Is that like their thing here?) and walked gracefully towards me.

"Now what did I say before, my Bella?" He said calmly.

Don't talk unless you've been instructed to. But like I was going to say THAT out loud.

So instead I said, " I'm not YOUR Bella!"

He chuckled softly.

" Ahh, well, you are now. Get this through your thick skull: Edward doesn't want you anymore. You're just a pathetic human and he only wanted you for your blood, which unfortunately he never got."

I could hear my heart rip in two. I had never thought of him only wanting me because of my blood.

My body started heaving large sobs. Aro walked over and patted me back the pack quite roughly.

" There, there, my Bella. Since nobody else wanted you, we decided to take you in ourselves. That, and the fact that you just know too much about us."

Yeah, like that made everything better.

" Now, in order to teach you discipline, you must know what will happen to you when you do bad."

And with that he took another gag from his pocket and placed it correctly on me, then got a whip that was hung on the wall (how could I've not noticed that before?) and walked back over to me.

" You are going to get whipped 12 times for shouting at me yesterday. Got it?"

I nodded my head slowly. I suddenly had a guess of what this room was other than the basement. It could be the "torture" room. He walked behind me with the whip and I flinched. My whole body tensed, ready for the incoming pain.

And then I felt the sting of the whip. Well, it wasn't technically a sting. It was more of a thousand bees stinging on the same part of my back.

It hurt like hell. Even all the hitting put together couldn't add up to be this painful.

"Rule #1- Always do what you are told, without a doubt."

He whipped me again and I flinched.

"Rule #2- Never disobey any of us."

He whipped me harder, however the pain was still bearable.

"Rule #3- Don't talk unless you've been instructed too."

When he whipped me this time, my world started spinning, but I still listened.

"Rule #4- If you are caught stealing, you shall be sentenced to death."

My breath was starting to get jagged as he whipped me again.

"Rule #5- Absolutely no trying to run away. We will find you and you will have to face the punishment."

And with that he whipped me again.

"Rule #6- you work for us. If we have visitors, you must not give them more attention then you do us."

I stopped listening after the 7th whip. My ears were ringing, and my back was hurting so bad, but I had no choice but to endure it.

He continued to preach the rules. He stopped at number 10.

At this point I didn't care anymore. My body was limp and drowsy from pain, and I almost wanted to throw up.

He chuckled and said, "I'll be nice to you Bella and only give you 11 because your blood is about to make me attack you."

I was bleeding? To no surprise, I told myself.

And he whipped me once more. Then he left. Left me to bleed here on my own.

He came back a couple minutes later with a washcloth and began to wash my back. It stung when he laid the fabric on it. I wanted to scream, but I didn't. Then he added some medicine.

He then did something I would never of expected. He untied me! First my arms, then my feet! My whole body was sore everywhere.

He said, " Ok, now I'm going to show you your room so you can get some sleep and then later on I'll have someone give you a tour of the palace. Got it?"

I nodded, not caring. He led me into hallway, after hallway, after hallway. I was already confused. Why did vampires need so much space?

They were a mystery to me.

I was lead into another dark room.

" This is your room, Bella."

He turned on a light switch by the door.

It was kind of like my room back home.

A single small bed in the middle of the room, with purple comforters and pillows. There was a desk with a writing lamp on it. There were dressers holding clothes and underwear, I'm sure. No closets. No windows.

I sighed, heading towards the bed. He had laid out PJ's on the bed. I suddenly looked down at the bloodstained clothes I was wearing. It wasn't what I had on before when I came. It was a turquoise light dress. I had no shoes on.

" Who dressed me?"

" Me." He replied coldly.

" WHAT?"

" Well, yes Bella. You are my slave and your body belongs to me. Oh and you might want to change into that." He said, gesturing towards the PJ's.

And with that he walked out of the room, door slammed behind him.

What was wrong with these people?

I sat down on the edge of the bed. I then glanced at the desk. It had pencils and paper on it. So I went over to it and sat down in the chair. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, and I started to write:

Things the Volturi People Have In Common:

They all wear black cloaks (Or at least the vampires do)

They all smile evilly.

They all have red eyes

They all-

And with that I drifted….

000000

Ha-ha she fell asleep during writing! I hope that wasn't too bad I'm really enjoying writing this! I need more reviews though! Come on peoples you can do it! It just takes 10 seconds of your time and it means the world to me!

Discussion Topics:

Doesn't it feel weird that Aro dressed Bella? I felt weird when I wrote it.

Is Bella a slave or a servant?

What kind of "visitors" was Aro talking about?

Okay just some ideas to make you want to read more!

~Angel~

Oh yeah I forgot! Whenever I post the chapter, I immediately begin writing the other one. So when you're done reading this I could probably already be half done with the next chapter so review, review, review!


	5. Jane

A/N- Ok so I swear to God that I will not end the chapter with Bella unconscious (although I find it quite entertaining :p) Here is the next chapter:

00000000000

I awoke with the pencil still in my hands. I looked down at the paper, and saw what I had written the day before. Or was it earlier today? I wasn't sure because I had no window so I couldn't see outside. I hate to admit it, but I kind of miss Jacob.

And Charlie.

And Renee.

And maybe even Phil.

I'm sure they all knew I was gone by now. Maybe they sent out a search party for me. They would never find me. That put a big lump in my throat.

And then for some reason, instead of thinking about the bad things, I started thinking about better times. Like the time Jake and I were in his Garage and his dad Billy came out and we were trying to hide from him. Without warning, I started giggling hysterically.

And once I started, I couldn't stop. Soon I was doubled over in laughter. Then I felt a hand on my back. It was very cold and I could already guess who it was.

"Really Bella? I just beat you no more than 8 hours ago and your uncontrollably laughing?" Aro said with a smirk.

I stopped laughing and gulped. I didn't know how to respond.

" Hmm, well my Bella, our relationship doesn't always have to be a bad one. If you just behave yourself you would never have to be punished and we could live in peace."

I stared at him with wide eyes. I would never live in peace with this man.

"Oh well. On a better note, our friend Jane will be here in a minute, so you might want to clean up a bit." He said, looking down at my still bloody clothes.

"I laid out new clothes for you on the bed, seeing as you fell asleep on the desk." He chuckled. "Oh well, get dressed, and I must go before the blood gets to much for me. Jane will be here in a second, my Bella."

Then he walked away.

Every time he called me "my Bella" I wanted to slap him. But I couldn't.

I looked at the clothes before putting them on. It was a red and gold dress that looked like a maid dress, but wasn't. I put it on and to my surprise it was quite comfortable.

I spotted a brush on the dresser and ran it through my hair. I noticed a long body mirror in the corner of my room. I looked myself up and down in the mirror and decided I looked decent.

To tell you the truth, I thought I would look miserable, but I didn't. No more than usual, I mean.

Then I heard a knocking noise just outside of my door. Wow, nobody has ever knocked yet.

I muttered a quick "come in" hoping that the person would hear me.

(A/N- ok so I have no idea what Jane looks like because my New moon book is being borrowed now by a friend. But I will go with what Dakota Fanning looks like okay? Oh and I forgot how old she is so I'm going to pretend she is 15. Sorry for the changes on her!)

The girl who opened the door looked around 15, with blond hair. Not as pretty as Rosalie, but still very indeed a vampire. She had on a nice looking face, and she wore a black cloak also.

She was smiling at me too. It wasn't a smile that I couldn't trust. No, something about this smile made me want to smile too.

She skipped gracefully over to me. She held her hand out and said, "Hi, my name is Jane. You must be Bella. It's so nice to meet you!"

I stared at her offering hand in shock. No one's been this nice to me in a long time. She reminded me of Alice. I gratefully shook her hand and returned a "Hi, I'm Bella."

" I'm sorry about the position you're in right now. You must feel terrible. But if you ever need someone to talk to then just call me in okay?"

" Sure"

"Great. Now I'm gong to give you a tour of this palace. Well, maybe not the whole thing, just the parts you will need to know." She said when she saw my eyes widen.

" It's really not that bad here, really. Do what they tell you without disobeying and they will reward you."

" What kind of stuff do they want to do with me?" I asked.

" Uh. Let's see. Chores, cleaning, running errands, oh and when guests arrive you will have to welcome them and tend to their needs."

I shook my head.

" And by the looks of it, you are very pretty. Aro seems to enjoy you."

Oh great.

"But let's get going. We are running late."

She showed me: Aro's room, Ciaus's room, Demitri's room, Felix's room, and her room. Also the living room, entrance, and the bathroom! She let me use the toilet thank God!

When we were finished, my legs ached. I wanted to rest again so badly.

" Well now, Bella, we don't want you to starve. Let's go to the kitchen and get something."

My stomach mentally thanked her.

She heated up some spaghetti and while I ate she talked about her past and why she was brought here, blah, blah, blah. I think I could trust her.

But I had this question I had to ask her. " What do they do with you Jane? Since you're a vampire and all."

" Well." She hesitated. " I guess I can tell you. You know how vampires have sort of a "special" power you call it?"

I nodded.

"Well, my "power" is causing physical pain. I can send you the worst kind of physical pain; almost as bad as when you turn into a vampire. And I work with Aro and together we kill the vampires that break the rules. Sorry if that scares you."

I was far from scared. I was curious.

"So you can cause pain even to vampires?"

"Yup. Pretty much."

"Ahh"

As I pondered over this, I was aware of someone else entering the room.

" Are you done just yet Jane?" Aro said.

" Yes, master."

"See, my Bella? Jane calls me master. I want you to do the same."

Call him master? No way! He would never get me to say that!

" No." I said calmly.

But he was now far from calm. " Excuse me, Bella?"

"I'm going to call you Aro. Not master."

I don't know where this sudden calmness came from, only that it was from deep inside me.

"Don't mind us, Jane, but I'm going to have to take Bella somewhere real quick."

Oh no. No, no, no!

Not that place again!

He harshly grabbed me by the arm and forced me to be next to him as we walked (Well, he was fast walking and I was practically running to catch up) to the "torture" room. He slammed the door behind us.

Instead oh hanging up my arms like last time, he told me to stay still while he got something. I stood straight as an arrow.

He returned with a folded up piece of metal. What the hell was it?

Then he started to unfold it. It was a metal table that you lay on, but it certainly didn't look too comfortable. He told me to lie down on it, but when I hesitated, he grabbed me by the waist and flung me down on it.

I screamed. But not as loud as last time.

He spread me out and tied up each hand to one side of the table and did the same with my legs.

He said, " I was waiting to do this to you whenever you did something bad, because it has to be done."

With his words, I screamed in terror.

000000000

Ha-ha another cliffhanger! I need AT LEAST 38 REVIEWS! This time I will not let it slide. Hehe sorry don't want to be mean but my goal for this story is for it to have the most reviews out of all my stories. Help me reach it! My highest reviewed story is 47…let's try to beat it!

Oh and remember you can review once every chapter. Well, you can do more but only one would count!

See ya!

~Angel~


	6. Branded

A/N- I loves all the reviews I'm getting from you guys! Thanks a lot! This chapter is going to pretty harsh on poor Bella. You have been warned. Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He disappeared out of my sight. I then heard a sizzling noise. What the hell could that be? There must be more stuff in here than I could see.

He returned seconds later without anything in hand. I didn't know what was going on and I was about to ask him, when he took the bottom of my dress in his hands and ripped it, leaving a large tear in the clothes. I wanted to scream again, but couldn't find the voice in me. My anger had turned into pure fear by this point.

" I never got a chance to fully explain to you what I'm going to do. I will take your clothes off you and brand you, oh and great news! We got new brands for our slaves! It's a good time you came when you did!"

Brand me? Like, with a branding iron. Then it struck me. The sizzling noise was some sort of fireplace or pit, and he was literally going to brand me! Just the thought of him sticking something as hot as fire somewhere on me was enough to let my vision slur! Not only that, but he was going to strip me naked too!

My breathing started coming in quicker gasps as Aro continued to tear and rip my dress. He finally got impatient and just tore the whole thing off me. He then unclasped my bra and slid off my underwear, leaving me helpless against his eyes roaming over my nude body.

I closed my eyes, humiliation burning my skin. I had never felt this exposed before. I'd always imagined Edward seeing me naked, not this cold-hearted man.

He chuckled. "Well, seeing you naked when you're awake sure does top seeing you naked when you're not."

He had seen me naked before? A single tear slipped down my cheek, exposing the tears I had tried to hide from him. But to no advantage.

His cold hand rested on my stomach. I shivered slightly at his touch. He let his hand roam up and down my body. Now my tears were silently gliding down my face. He completely ignored me.

After torturing me enough with his touch, he then said, " I want you to repeat after me. Say: I am yours. Say that over and over again."

I nodded, more tears flowing out of my eyes.

I said, " I am yours."

This time he nodded.

" Say it again. Say it until I believe it."

I continued saying those tortured words until he told me to stop. He turned around and disappeared. I let more tears come down.

I heard more sizzling sounds, and all I could do was lay there.

He returned, and this time with a red burning hot metal stick. At the end where the red blaze was, were some sort of design or initials.

I didn't care though. My body was bracing against the pain about to come.

"Hmm," He said thoughtfully, "Where shall I put it? Oh I know!"

I wanted to roll my eyes.

He aimed the stick iron (Or whatever you call it) to the right side of my stomach, just below my ribcage,

He started to slowly inch the stick towards my body, obviously wanting this to be dramatic (A/N- okay so I was kind of laughing when I wrote that part! This is so much fun!). I closed my eyes, not wanting to see any more.

Then I felt it.

The stinging, burning, hot pain on my stomach. It felt like it was slowly peeling off my skin and replacing it with fire. I screamed my ear-piercing scream and it only made him smirk.

Imagine sticking your hand in hot lava. Imagine leaving it there for 30 seconds. I had nothing to do but count the seconds as it practically burned my skin off. I continued to scream and tried to get loose, to no avail.

I finally felt him take the stick off my still burning skin. He turned and walked away, leaving me sobbing until it hurt to even breathe.

He came back and said, " Well, my Bella, I'm sorry, but that had to be done."

He walked over to the door and unlocked it (It was locked?) and left the room. My skin was still stinging like a scorpion was there, repeatedly stinging again and again. I closed my eyes and heard his footsteps as he glided back into the basement.

In his hands were the same clothes I had on before. I guess I would be calling it my uniform instead, since they probably wouldn't let me wear anything else. Now that I thought of it, I never had actually checked out what lie in my dressers.

But I pushed that thought out of my head.

He untied my legs first then my arms. I struggled to catch my breath.

"Now, that brand is going to sting and hurt for awhile so try to keep a less contact possible on it. Here put on these clothes and go back to your room, you are done for the day."

Then for the umpteenth times today he walked away. I could only stare back. After all that just happened, he acted as though it was nothing. My life was nothing to him.

I sighed the biggest sigh I ever had, and slowly put the clothes on, starting with the underwear, then the bra, then the dress. When the fabric came in touch with my –gulp- brand, I winced at the pain it caused.

I took step my agonizing step back to my room. I'm sure it wasn't nighttime yet, but I still wanted to change into my PJ's, I wanted peace and rest. I slid carefully out of my dress and bra, the found a fresh clean pair of PJ's, which I put on. I slid under the covers of my bed, and tried to relax. No such luck.

He had branded me. I don't think it could get any worse than this, I don't think I would be able to endure anything else worse than that. He had branded my life, and now forever I would be his. I decided to take a look at what the brand looked like, though I really didn't want to.

I pulled my top up a bit and gasped when I saw what lie there. My skin looked like it had been peeled off but you could still see words.

VOLTURI it said in big letters. There was fancy bordering and lines and stuff, but I was thinking: Why that? I thought they would say something more uncommon or better.

Oh well.

I would be his forever or however long he wanted me…but always this brand will remind me of this horrible experience.

I put my hands to my face and started to sob uncontrollably. I cried so hard, that I barely got any sleep that night.

Then just when I was about to fall into somewhat peaceful sleep, a loud disturbing voice boomed through the hallways.

"BELLA!"

It was Aro and he sounded furious. I don't know what I did. But I know this wouldn't be good.

00000000000000

A/N- So how was it? Oh I'm just curious, but are there any guys reading this story? I was wondering and if you are then in the review please mention it!

Oh and from now on I'm going to post reviews that I really like, right here! So if you give a great review about a chapter, I will post in the next one, at the bottom. Here are some from different chapters:

Chapter 1: Prologue

Pinkmechelle- I like nd u did good by building the tense mood and then cutting it at the right point where ppl would want more. great sorry i hope for more interesting chapters.  
I'm Michele Williams nd i want to be ur first fanfiction fan for 'Kissed by my angel'.

- good luck!

Chapter 3: Sneak Peek

Kathy Hiester- people worry to much about perfectionism and not enough about story content. You are doing fine.

(A/N- That review made me feel so much better!)

Chapter 4: Volturi

cares113 - You had no idea how happy you made me for updating so quickly for me. :-) I am liking this story

Chapter 5: Rules

Bubblesswimmer - I liked the whipping scene! And just so you know I bagen writing when I was eleven and I was way worse than you plus the chapter didn't have any errors that really stood out to me!

(A/N- That review also made me feel better!)

Chapter 6: Jane

Briana4-91- Wow your a really great writer and I love how you are taking this story, can't wait for the next chapter :)

Thanks to everyone for reviewing! You never know, you may see your review posted here for chapter 7!

~Angel~


	7. Accused

A/N- Ok guys some news here! So sorry I haven't updated but I was at camp this weekend and they didn't allow laptops so I couldn't wright any new chapters. I have plans for this story so don't you worry. Ok also some very good news!!!

WE HAVE BROKE MY RECORD!!! WHOOO!

I have gotten over 47 reviews for this story, therefore breaking my record for the most reviews! Yayness! Keep on reviewing! This isn't a very violent chapter, but the next will be! Hehe….

0000000000000

Previously

Then just when I was about to fall into somewhat peaceful sleep, a loud disturbing voice boomed through the hallways.

"BELLA!"

It was Aro and he sounded furious. I don't know what I did. But I know this wouldn't be good.

00000000000

The door was swung open with such force I was totally surprised that it didn't break off its hinges! The man standing in the doorway was beyond pissed off, now at the point that I thought steam would come out of his ears!

He strided towards me, and something I couldn't see was in his hands. He stopped at the edge of my bed and grabbed my arm, forcing me into sitting position. He opened his hands (which were balled up) and held out something for me to see.

It was a very expensive, no, priceless piece of jewelry that had a stone that I didn't recognize on it, very priceless indeed. All I could do was stare at the shiny (very attractive) orange stone.

He pulled it away from my face and began to stroke it very carefully.

"This necklace was stolen a few days ago, I forgot to mention it to you. Then again, when I found it deep in your pocket on your dress, I figured that you already knew."

Then something clicked in place.

He thought that I stole one of his precious jewels. Oh. My. Goth. I was going to get busted, big time, for something I didn't do. I never stole one of his jewels; someone put it in my pocket, to make it look like I stole it. Who could have done it though?

My possibilities were:

Jane

Felix

Ciaus

Marcus

Who else could it be? And I prayed to god that it wouldn't be Jane, because it was like she was the only one who I felt like was there for me.

Anyway, I would figure out later who actually did it. Right now, I had an angry Aro on my hands. Now that the thought progressed in my mind, my fear started to rise. My breath started to become ragged again. I stared at him with wide eyes.

It was like the branding all over again.

"I swear, I didn't do it! I swear! Somebody must have put it in there, because I didn't! Please, please don't hurt me!"

"Oh, sweetheart, my precious Bella. You mean more to me than this stupid old gem. But when I found it not in place, I instantly sent out a search. And guess where I found it?"

My eyes grew even wider, if that were even possible.

"In the pocket of some slave's dress. And do you know whose dress they found it in?

He was slowly inching his face towards mine.

"You, my dear." He said, pointing a bony finger at me.

My heart stopped. He pulled his face back and began pacing.

"Of course, I had doubts about what they told me, after all, I thought you would have learned by now not to mess with me, correction: mess with anybody here. But with the proof they gave me, I knew that I was wrong, and that you have not learned."

I shut my eyes; waiting for whatever punishment he was to give me.

My voice was barely a whisper when I spoke, "Please, I promise to God that I did not steal anything. Somebody is lying, I am innocent."

"Oh no, my dear, its not going to work now. What is done is done. Your punishments will be-"

I flinched.

"- Well, I guess you'll see later." Then he chuckled.

I opened my eyes, and he was gone. Vanished. Into thin air.

What would my punishment be? Would he whip me, make me do stuff, or what? I didn't know what to do, so I slumped back into my bed and stared at the ceiling until I fell unconscious.

I woke up, and I had a major headache. Maybe all the crying I did caught up to me. I checked to make sure I was still in my room, and closed my eyes. After a few moments I became bored with peace and decided to get up. I rubbed my eyes, brushed my hair, put on a fresh dress (no shoes as usual) and got a piece of gum off my dresser, because I didn't know when I'd brush my teeth next, surely not here, there were no sinks.

I spotted a paper on my desk from across the room. I walked over t it and saw what I wrote on the first (or second) night. I smashed it into a ball and threw it into the garbage.

I cracked open the door and looked into the hallway.

Then I saw someone I didn't really want to see.

000000

What is with cliffhangers and me? Oh well it makes you the reader want to read on, so the story isn't boring. Okay so I need, oh, let's say a new total of 67 reviews before the next chapter. I'm so happy about the reviews I'm getting. Oh speaking of reviews, here are some that I loved for chapter 7:

Chapter 7- Branded

.xlol- This is amazing! I'm normally really fussy about fanfiction (as in so fussy it's unbelievable) but I've been hooked since the first paragraph! Please update soon! I can't wait for the next chapter! :) X

Okay there were a lot more great reviews over that chapter but I'm only going to share 1 with you for each chapter.

WARNING: Next chapter contains very bad stuff (though I won't go into to much details) and only mature peoples should read it. It is, you know, about R-A-P-E.

Oh and who is the person that she sees in the hallway? Try to guess in your reviews! Love ya,

~Angel~


	8. Raped

A/N- Okay so warning, this chapter will be violent, in more than one way. The rape scene will definitely not be detailed, as I really don't want to write a detailed description about rape. Poor Bella. Always getting the short end of the stick.

I'm going to start making the chapters a bit longer, but maybe not this chapter because I have a certain plan for the next 2-3 chapters! Enjoy!

0000000000000

Previously

I cracked open the door and looked into the hallway.

Then I saw someone I didn't really want to see.

0000000000000

It was Felix. I didn't know him very well, but he seemed to have an eyeful of me I did happen to notice. I never felt very comfortable around him, maybe because his eyes would bore into mine, making even the strongest vampire uncomfortable.

Anyway, I wasn't really in the mood for small talk. My brand hurt like hell and my mood was beginning to sour.

He walked towards me, his hazel eyes staring at, well so to speak, not my eyes.

"Those aren't my eyes." I snapped.

He glanced back up to my face and smirked. I was surprised he didn't feel ashamed for me catching him staring at me like that.

"Sorry. But did anybody ever tell you how hot you look in that dress?"

I'm sure my mouth opened in a "0" kind of form. I glanced around nervously, hoping nobody was watching this inappropriate conversation. When the coast was clear, I refocused my attention back to him.

"What makes you think you can just come over here and insult me like this?" The sharpness in my voice was clear, and I was proud of myself for that.

His eyebrows rose. "Well, there are many reasons. First, this is my house, and I can do whatever I want to. Second, it seems to me that you like the way I talk to you. Your blush tells me that."

Shit. Sure enough, I could feel a blush creeping back. I tried to stop it, I didn't want any kind of relationship with this man.

"Remember that jewel you stole?"

That brought me back to reality real fast. I nodded my head.

"Well, Aro wanted me to give you your punishment. He, at first, didn't know what that certain punishment might be, but I gave him an amazing idea, or so he says."

It was getting harder to breath.

"I think I'm going to like this punishment very much, and you could too, if you would just relax."

I had no idea what he was talking about. He took a step closer to me.

"Want me to give you a hint to what it is?"

I think I had an idea, somewhere in the back of my mind. He took another step closer and leaned in to me.

"Rape."

He almost whispered the word. To him it was just a word, but to me it was my future. My breath went out of control, and I know for a fact that he could hear it.

"Now, now Bella. Breath right baby, I don't want you to hyperventilate before I'm done with you."

His words almost made me want to faint.

He put his cool arms around me and dragged me into my room. He shut and locked the door behind him and I screamed, but of course if someone had heard me, they would have come. But no one came.

I screamed more and kicked my legs, but my body was nothing compared to his. He just plopped me easily onto my bed, pinning my body down underneath him.

I screamed a lot that night. No one ever came and rescued me from that horrible thing called rape.

000000000000

When I woke up in the morning, my body felt battered and used. Like a tornado came and spun me around and around, then spat me back out.

He had hurt me bad. My ribs were sore, it hurt down there (he had been rough), and bruises spotted down my body. But worst of all, my spirit was broke. I no longer cared about anything. They could do whatever they wanted to. I didn't care.

They had already taken away everything from me. I no longer had anything. I thought I felt empty before, but now, now nothing. I was beyond empty.

I was totally lost.

00000000

Well, I'm really tired tonight so sorry I didn't make this a longer chapter. I hope you liked it. Here is my favorite review for chapter 8:

Anna -Please uplode the next chapter! this is soo good its the best fan fiction ive ever read!

Wow that really means a lot to me!

Well, I'm going to go eat now. I need a total of at least 80 reviews before I continue. Keep up the good reviewing!

~Angel~


	9. After

A/N- Okay guys I know you want the Cullen's (Edward) to come but I promise you they will later on! But when? Very soon, in fact…and also there was some confusion about how Aro can read peoples minds, and yes he can. But even though he could see who really did it…well, you'll find out later in the story. Any questions? PM me.

0000000000

Felix was gone when I woke up. Sore as I was, I really had to use the bathroom. So I put on a fresh dress and underwear (and all that shit) and limped down to the bathroom. I hoped that I wouldn't see Felix.

I always get my hopes up.

He was there, standing (more like blocking) in front of the bathroom door.

"Uh, excuse me, but can I go inside?" I asked carefully, not wanting to upset him. I never wanted to upset him. I could see what things he could do to me.

"That was fun last night. Or at least, I had fun. I'm sure you didn't. But maybe tonight will be better."

Then he walked off. I stood there for a moment, trying to grasp what he just said. Tonight? Again? Damn.

With my head down, I entered the bathroom. I did what I needed to and when I went to wash my face, something stopped me. I stared into the mirror, trying to figure out who that was. Was that me? I looked horrible. My face was paler than usual (due to lack of sun), my eyes weren't bright, there were black bags under my eyes (I'm sure everyone has had that before) and worst of all, I was gone.

There was something about me I couldn't put a finger on. Depression? No, I was far away from that. I decided I didn't care so I continued my business. Then a thought hit me.

I had never found out who had put the jewel in my pocket.

00000000

I wondered down the hallways, not knowing what to do. Maybe to find someone? When I got to the kitchen, Jane was there sweeping the floor.

"Hey." She said, smiling.

I couldn't muster up a smile so I said instead, "I thought you didn't do a maid's job?"

She chuckled. "Well, I do sometimes. Also, I knew Aro was going to tell you to do it, so I figured I would get it done faster than you."

I thanked her and grabbed something to eat. My stomach was growling so loud it was embarrassing, so I started up a conversation.

"I have a lot to tell you."

She looked at me with understanding in her eyes. "I already know everything, from the stolen jewel right down to the rape-" She stopped there. She felt awkward to talk about it.

I broke down. My sobs echoed throughout the kitchen, hopefully not any farther than that.

Jane just held me while I bawled. When I finally stopped, she handed me a tissue randomly and I used it. Then I heard this beeping noise down somewhere in her pocket. She slid out an iphone and read the text that someone sent her.

"Oh Bella, Aro wants to see you in the dining room. Now. Do you want me to walk you down there?"

I shook my head no and walked out the kitchen. I followed my instincts while I walked down tricky corridors and hallways. Then I found the door that started everything. I hesitated, but then I bravely opened the door.

Aro was sitting in his usual spot on his "throne". I didn't know where to go, so I just stood there.

"Ahh, welcome my Bella! Come over here!" He said, pointing towards a chair that I didn't notice.

I sat down in it and turned to him. He was smiling at me.

"Now Bella, I'm so sorry about everything. I truly am. I;m sure this is a lot for an innocent human like you to take in."

Hell yeah. I just shrugged.

"So no more punishments. You're free to go. You still have lots of chores to do, and you are required to do them, but you won't get punished. But Felix did insist on his little nightly visits."

I flinched when he said that last part. Damn.

"So here, I made a list of things you need to do everyday."

He handed me a folded up piece of paper and I unfolded it and it said in bold letters "Chores". It was a very long list but the chores itself was quite easy. I guess I could get into the habit of doing these.

"Oh, and Bella dear? One more thing I want you to know. I cannot read you're mind. It's like it's blocked o something. That is all. When you are done with your chores for the day, you may do whatever you please, just stay out of trouble."

With that he waved me off.

I silently walked out of the room. I wanted to know what time it was, so I walked around aimlessly to try to find a clock. When I was unsuccessful, I decided to look outside one of the windows. There were lots of people out; they looked like they were celebrating something. Maybe a holiday. And it was sunny out, so it was definitely daytime.

Who cares?

I spotted a clock and it read 11:16 (am). It was morning and I had chores to do. I worked all day long on them, and when I got back to my room, exhausted, I noticed someone on my bed waiting for me. It was Felix.

I had no choice but to do what he said. All night long we were at it, and I didn't like it, not one bit. I think you have an idea of what I'm talking about. I was so tired. And when he finally let me fall sleep, the precious sleep was interrupted two hours later by Aro.

I worked all day, the work even more tiring than the day before. My night stayed the same, spending some, Uhh, "personal time" with Felix (though I never EVER enjoyed it), getting almost no sleep, and very rarely talking to Jane.

My world started to form a pattern, which day by day I followed.

Until…

00000000

A/N- And again, I know some of you have concerns, and feel free to ask me, but I will most likely say the same thing: "You will find out in later chapters"

The next chapter will be very short, then the next after that will be very exiting!

My favorite review for chapter 9:

Oh and I don't like anonymous reviews so please at least have a name. So if I'm deleting your review, its probably because you don't have a name on it.

Also, I really don't care about what your review is. I know this story has lots of mistakes, and I don't care if you write about it. Just make sure you have a name to it pwease! Thanks for reviewing. Can we try to get 90 reviews before the next chapter?

Thanks guys!

~Angel~


	10. Time

A/N- This is a very short chapter I'm sorry. The next chapter you will love.

ATTENTION!

FORGET THAT I LEFT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WITH A CLIFFHANGER! EARSE IT FROM YOUR MEMORY!

I didn't mean it to be on that chapter. It was supposed to be on this one, my laptop messed up some…technical difficulties. Enjoy this short chapter though!

000000

There was nothing left for me to live by anymore. Everything and everyone I knew all disappeared from my life. Jane and I, well she was always there for me, but she seemed to have changed.

She probably realized what a pathetic human I was.

My appearance was getting more and more lifeless each day. I couldn't even recognize myself. And it wasn't even worth it to talk about.

My world was being continued, everyone else happy, but never me. Life kept on moving, even when I thought I would never make it through. I forgot all the memories of my old life. Edward, Charlie, Renee, the Cullens. Everyone.

My mind was numb. I no longer thought about anything. They had ruined me. Maybe it was part of their plan.

My spirit was gone. There was nothing left of me.

Until…

00000

Yeah sorry I also forgot to mention my favorite review for chapter 9:

gravity5 -Omigod! You have to keep writing! You have a serious talent, and I can't wait until your next chapter!

Oh, and Chapter 10:

jaspersluv1863 -I knew there was a reason I never liked Felix! Please let the Cullens save Bella soon.

Yeah I never liked Felix that much either.

Reviews:

We are so close to 100 reviews! When we reach it (which we will), I'm going to write the next chapter 3 times as long! You guys will LOVE the next chapter!

~Angel~


	11. Return

A/N- Yayness! We have reached 100 reviews! WHOOHOO! And as I promised, this chapter will be extra long! Will Bella's suffering continue or stop? Find out! Enjoy! : P

000000000000

Previously

My spirit was gone. There was nothing left of me.

Until…

0000000000000

Edward POV 

The ride on the airplane was agonizing. In the hurry my family and I had been in, we thought that the plane would be faster than running. We were finding out the hard way, which consisted of staying perfectly still in our seats while the plane went so terribly slow, it seemed.

When out plane finally landed and unloaded, we realized that we didn't have a car. Oh well, we decided, we could just run. And that's just what we did, the whole way there.

We were instantly greeted by the guards Felix and Demitri. There they gave us a quick tour (though Carlisle and I didn't need one) of Voltura, then showed us the grand "castle" that they "lived" in. I had to admit, the beauty of Voltura was lovely, a sight that one could watch or see forever, without getting tired. But there was no time to foddle around.

I had come on a mission. My mission was easy: Find Bella and get her out of this horrid place. Only one important thing got in the way of that: Aro.

All the months I was away from Bella, oh my dear, lovely Bella, had been so, so, tortuous. I can't even explain it. I had rented a run down apartment so that I could curl up in a ball and dry sob all day, never not thinking about her. But I'm sure her story is worse, therefore I'm sure the Volturi have not been treating her right.

I couldn't stand all the halls and doors that made up the castle. It made everything seem that much harder.

I could almost smell my love, though I knew we were nowhere near her. Felix opened the final door that led into the "meeting" or "dining" room. There were fancy wineglass cups that held, I was sure, blood. The hunting here was easy, I would guess. My family each sat down, admiring the royal scenery. I, however, was looking frantically around for Bella, wherever she may be. When I realized she wasn't in the room, such a disappointment filled me that I almost wanted to drop dead if I could.

Then a thought entered my head: What if my love didn't want me anymore? It would make sense, I've done nothing to her but cause pain, and it would take a while to heal. But what would I do if she doesn't want me? Turn around and walk away, or beg for her forgiveness. I would never deserve to be forgiven.

Aro began to speak:

"Welcome, friends! I hope you enjoy your stay at Voltura, I haven't seen you all for so long! What a joy! You will have your own servant to rely on, so if you want her to do something then all you have to do is ask-"

Servant? Is that what Bella could be? I shouldn't get my hopes up, but something told me it would be her. I tuned in on Alice's thoughts; therefore she just had a brief vision. The vision was of Bella being our servant! But the vision of her was blurry, but apparently not to Alice. Her face suddenly became very sad.

Something was wrong with Bella.

What could it be?

Maybe they had ruined her, runned her into the ground like the devil himself would.

That's when she appeared. My angel had come; God himself had sent her to me. Of course, I smelt her scent before she came into the room, but still, it was her! All those months!

She lamely shut the door behind her, and spun around, eyes on the ground as though a child waiting to be scolded. Then she glanced up, giving me a chance to gaze into her eyes.

That was when I noticed.

Noticed what Alice had been upset about.

Noticed how Aro looked at her.

Noticed how Felix looked at her.

And finally, noticed her. 

She looked: Gone. Out of it. Away from earth.

But not in the good kind of way. It was bad, very very bad. She was empty, out of fuel, out of the fuel that had made me fall for her. The steam, it was all gone. Replaced by nothing. That looked in her eyes was enough for me to start mentally bawling.

She eyed each one of us, I couldn't tell what she was thinking, but I'm sure the shock hasn't worn off yet.

Aro continued:

"Why, thank you for joining us, Bella. Though you are quite late. We shall talk later about that. Meanwhile, these are our guests. I'm sure you know them."

He gave the cruelest smile ever known, gave it right to my love. She glared at him, and then slid her eyes over every one of my family again, pausing before staring straight at me. I felt my insides start to melt. I saw her whole face transform right in front of me, from depressed to, to an expression I couldn't quite make out.

She shook her head, and before anyone knew it, she turned on her heel and scuttled out of the room.

0000000

Bella POV

I felt like I was in one of those terrible nightmares you just can't seem to escape, no matter how hard you try, they keep following you, keep hurting you, until you have no choice but let them. What else can you do, when trying to escape would harm the one you love, even if they don't love you? I was in that situation right now. There was no way out, no matter how fast I ran, I wouldn't be able to rid the nightmare. It would always be there, tearing my heart up in two, while I just lie down and let it…

000000000

Edward POV

I wanted so much to go after her, to take her by her hand and apologize, for everything, to at least have her know that I would always love her, no matter what. Not even the Volturi could get in between us. I would have her forever, forever….

So that's exactly what I did. I went after her. I could hear Aro in the background, long after I escaped the room, yelling at me to come back. I ignored him. I only concentrated on following my Bella's scent. After a couple minutes of weaving hallways, the scent came to a halt outside a door. Where would the door lead? Most likely her room, or the room she was staying in.

Most importantly, what would I say to her when I got in? Wait, what was that noise… she was crying! I could hear her. Oh, poor Bella. What had she ever done to deserve this? Well now, we would get our moment. I suddenly knew exactly what I would do.

I slowly opened the door.

0000000000

Bella POV

Oh, how had everything been ruined so quickly? I can't say everything was going fine before, but all was decent, at least. Maybe not. I reached my door leading to my room, and instinctively went to my bed, burying my face in my pillow.

And I cried.

Cried for Edward leaving me.

Cried for being kidnapped.

Cried for being abused in every way.

Cried for the empty feeling of loneliness.

Lastly, I cried for the current situation I was in right now.

Until…

00000000

Edward POV

I slowly opened the door to see my lovely angel bawling on her bed. I crept over to her, and

Wrapped my arms around her.

00000000000

Bella POV

Suddenly I felt a pair of strong, cold arms being wrapped around me.

Then: peace.

I titled my head around to see my one and only: angel, smiling.

0000000000000000

Edward POV

She turned her head around, to see mine. Then I smiled. How good it felt to smile after such a long time. And this was a real smile, too. I bent my face towards her slowly….

00000000

Bella POV

He leaned his face towards mine, and I soon followed….

00000000

Bella/ Edward POV

And I kissed my angel.

Kissed by my angel.

000000000

A/N- how did you like it? I must admit, I kinda liked the ending, an all. Tell me what you thought. Should I keep switching POV? Until next time, adios.

~Angel~

P.S- Lets aim for 180 reviews, okay?


	12. Damage

A/N- Haha guys this is a special chapter because I'm writing it AT CAMP! I know, so cool, right? Well, and this whole chapter is in Edwards POV! Happy reading! Also, some special news at the bottom….

000000000

Edward POV

I had to break our kiss because her blood almost became too much for me. I had wished for it to last longer, but no such luck. After the kiss, I looked into her dark chocolate eyes, oh how much I missed those eyes! So warm, instantly making me become lost in them. And for a couple of seconds, it was just Edward and Bella, vampire and human, joining together after being apart for oh so long.

I wanted to kiss her again, but she pulled back from me. What had I done wrong? Was I too late? The last question punched an imaginary hole through my chest. She looked away from me, as though ashamed. I was starting to doubt my actions when she jumped off the bed, and raced for her door.

I couldn't let that happen! I reached the door before she could; She stared at me with wide eyes. I had to talk to her before she left me. She had to know the truth.

"Bella, I-"

"No, Edward. Don't even say it. Don't say that you love me. It's not true, don't lie to me anymore."

My head was spinning with her words. She thought I didn't love her? What a silly girl.

"Bella just let me explain-"

"No! I don't want you to lie to me again! It's not worth it! I- I –"

She seemed to have trouble saying her next words. But as soon as she said them, I felt my body go numb with shock.

"I don't want you anymore, Edward. You've done enough damage to me. I hate you."

With that she pushed herself past me and flew out the door.

I didn't even try to stop her.

0000000000

The rest of the day passed by, with me aimlessly wondering around the castle. I didn't go after her, didn't look for her, I just walked around with my eyes glued to the floor. My thoughts all focused on her.

I couldn't wait any longer. I had to see her. I strided down the hallway that led to her room, and paused when I got to her door.

I heard screams coming from the room.

She wasn't alone, either. A man was with her. From the scent, I knew it was most likely Felix.

Should I go in? Another scream erupted and I had my answer. I slammed opened the door, and gasped at what I saw.

Bella was on her bed, being straddled by Felix (who was shirtless) trying to unbutton her dress. Almost at once Bella spotted me. She let out yet another ear piercing scream. I rushed at Felix, catching him off guard, making him fly backwards.

As Felix recovered, I went over t Bella. Her beautiful eyes were bloodstained with tears. She started to sob. I tried to hold her, but she pushed me away, and crawled under her covers, where she knew I wouldn't get her.

I began to say some very inappropriate things to Felix, who was dazed, and embarrassed for being caught trying to rape Bella. I wanted to attack him again, but he fled the room before I had a chance. I stood still for awhile, letting my mind react to what I just witnessed. Is this what happened daily?

I carefully walked over to the side of the bed, and cautiously sat down. I needed to talk to her, and I would get answers this time.

"Bella?"

I heard her responding sob from under the covers.

"How often does he do this to you?"

With that question, everything went silent. She didn't have to say it. I already knew.

It happened A LOT. A sudden thought came through my head. He took away something that was originally mine? He took away her virginity?

Rage and hatred swelled up inside me. I would kill him, rip him apart until he begged for me to start.

"Don't be mad at him, Edward. He's taken more care of me than YOU, at least."

I realized she was right.

000000000

A/N- Yay! Big news! This story now has a beta! Isn't that great! The new beta is:

xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx

Also, I have some news of myself.

I am now a beta! If you want me to be your beta, then jus PM me!

Oh, and lets aim for 200 reviews, okay?

~angel~


	13. Escape

Bella POV

I didn't really want to hurt Edward, but I did want him to feel the pain he caused me. What I said about Felix was a lie. I actually didn't know what came over me when I said it. I can't stay in this position much longer; it's tearing my insides up. I have to get away.

I'm going to escape.

That was the best solution my mind could muster up. No more moping around, no more pain, no more suffering, just running away. To where, I'm not sure. Maybe with my mother? No, I was eighteen now, I could live on my own. But with what money? Well, the Volturi had a lot of money, I was sure.

I had to come up with a plan. Then the perfect idea came to my mind. With my newly found courage, I went to go find Aro. I found him in his study, reading a very thick book titled "Trains". I was mentally cracking up. I walked up to him and smiled a fake smile.

He glanced up at me from his book and the corners of his mouth turned up.

"Why, hello, Bella! What an unexpected surprise! I wasn't expecting to see you."

How much faker could he get? I continued to smile at him while saying,

"I have a little favor to ask you, Aro."

"Is it about Edward? Because whether you like it or not you're stuck with him-"

-Wince- "No, its not about that. You see, I was wondering if any of the, uh, "servants" get paid around here?"

"Well, funny you should ask. No, most do not. But I suppose you do now, am I right?"

"If it wouldn't be a bother, sir."

"Why of course not, we have plenty to spare." He began walking over to a book on the bookshelves, pulling it out and opening it. As it turned out the book was hollow inside and stored money.

I couldn't believe how easy this was going. There had to be some catch that I missed.

" Let's see, how about twenty thousand?"

I made a face, why not see how far he goes?

"Thirty thousand?"

I shook my head.

"Hmm, stubborn today. My final offer is fifty thousand dollars. Take it or leave it."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Fifty thousand DOLLARS?

"I'll take it."

He smiled. "Well, okay then."

He started to hand over the money. But right before he placed it in my hands, he snatched it away. Of course.

"But if you don't mind my asking, why exactly do you need fifty grand? Its not like you can go spend it anywhere, if I'm correct."

Damn! Come on, must think of something to say! Got it!

"Well, as my father, I like to work hard and earn something as a reward, its my nature."

Yes! I mentally gave myself a high five for that one.

"Hmm, well, in that case, as long as I don't hear any trouble from you, then here, take it."

He placed it in my hand.

"I promise, sir, you won't! Have a nice day!"

He chuckled as I practically ran out of the study.

Step one complete.

0000000000

Step two: Escape.

I had more planning to do on that as I sat on my bed, counting my money. Whenever nobody expects it, I'm going to run out of the castle. There's a stable somewhere near here, filled with horses for rent. I could borrow one of those, hop on, and gallop through the city. Then be gone.

One little problem: I know absolutely nothing about horses.

I've seen people ride before, so I have an idea of how the whole process of riding works. Alright, now I finally get some sleep.

000000000

I woke up earlier than usual in the morning. I needed to figure out a plan on getting out of here. Then a thought came: Felix didn't "stop by" my room like he does every night. Strange.

Got to keep going though. Okay, so there's a door that leads outside that I pass by everyday, and no one is surrounding it. Was it locked? Well, I'll have to find out. And that would work out good because the stable would only be around the block.

Now to actually bring out my plan.

0000000

I made sure that no one was following me before I tried to open the door. It easily opened, swinging out into the sunlight. I haven't seen the real sunlight in what felt like forever. I covered my eyes and stepped out into it. I slowly shut the door, and clambered down the stairs. Finally my eyesight got adjusted. I burst out into a run as I pushed past people in the crowded street.

I rounded the corner and spotted the stable. A portly man was handing a tall horse to another man. I ran over to him and halted. He began to speak in a jolly voice:

"Whoa there, little filly. No need to run 'round these animals. Why, they could run a girl like you right over!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I really need to borrow a horse! Its an emergency!"

"Well, now, hold your horses (ha). How 'bout this little gray one right here?"

He pointed to a tiny (not exactly a pony) horse with short stubby legs.

"No! No, I need a fast one! The fastest you have!"

"Oh, why that would be Lightning, let me get him for ya."

I stood waiting impatiently for him to return. When he did, he was leading the tallest horse I'd ever seen. He was an orangish color with a white stripe down the middle of his face. He was muscular, and oh so beautiful.

And scary. Not scary, frightening.

I didn't want to ride him, but I had to.

"Uh, sir, do you mind please helping me get on?"

"Why sure."

He guided me over to the left side of he horse. He instructed me to grab hold of his mane, put my left foot in the stirrup, and swing over. And man was it hard! But after a couple tries, I made it! I said thanks and threw him a fifty, before pulling on the right rein, and kicking him in the ribs, HARD!

He didn't do anything for a moment, then the next I was holding on for dear life! I clung to his mane and steered him with my right hand. Me feet were hanging numbly in the stirrups. It was a struggle just to hang on as we galloped through the "city". People and children were dogging out of our way, yelling at us from behind.

I had no idea how I managed to keep on steering the horse while we were going at a blazing speed. I was surprised that we hadn't crashed, yet.

Then suddenly a gate was coming up on us.

It was the gate that led out of Voltura, out of my private hell-hole. It was a good size, probably about 7 feet tall. There was no WAY we would make it. But dying seemed like a good thing right now, so I grasped even harder on his mane before digging my heels in his sides.

He saw the gate we were heading for, and unlike what I expected (And that was that he would stop before we got there) he picked up his ears and started going faster. I felt a little guilty about hurting him, but too late now.

We were both prepared as we approached the gate. I closed my eyes, expecting to crash right thorough it.

Instead, I felt myself flying, yet I realized I was still on the horse. I felt his muscles bunching up as we flew over the gate. After about two seconds, we landed harshly on the pavement, but yet we still didn't fall. I pulled back on the reins.

We had made it!

0000000000

A/N- I loved writing this chapter! Especially the ending. Don't worry; there will be plenty more of Lightning to come! 0_0

Hope you enjoyed, how about 230 reviews okay?

~Angel~


	14. Almost

00000000000

Now what?

First, I had to get out of here. But before I kicked him again I felt something that concerned me. He was breathing very hard, heaving and making a choking noise. I had no idea what to do. I looked down at his face and saw that his mouth was covered in this icky white foam, was that good or bad? I very much regretted not learning more about these animals when I had the time.

I looked around me. Parking lot. I didn't spot any people staring at me, so that was a relief.

I decided the best thing to do was to rest. I had no idea how to get off, so I took my feet out of the stirrups and reins. I looked down at the ground. It seemed like a very far way down. My mind began to buzz, think of a million different ways to get off.

I finally settled on just jumping down, I hope I had the nerve. But wait, I couldn't jump off because each leg was wound around the horse's sides.

Before I could do anything I would later regret, I felt a weird movement happening. Like when you're on top of a roller coaster, about to fall down (facing down). If you've ridden on one, you'd understand.

It took me a second to realize he was kneeling. Wow, I didn't know that was possible! Since I had let go of the reins my only support was his mane, I gripped it firmly as the other half of his body collapsed.

I still wasn't sure if this was good or bad. But either way I happily jumped off. Easy. I noticed that he looked a whole lot better than before. He looked up at me with huge dark brown eyes, kind of like my own. I knew one thing: I could not abandon him.

Then I guess he decided to get up, and he might have had a little trouble. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You won't be giggling after I'm done with you…"

It was a voice that I knew well.

000000000000

A/N- I'm tired tonight I just had this, promise I'll update soon I PROMISE!!!!!!! Very busy for me its like my mom just keeps finding ways for me to get off my laptop..very annoying. I know, it's a cliffie….i'm too tired to care I had to write this so ya'll wouldn't think I forgot (which I would never!)

Have you seen how many reviews this story has gotten? Never in a million years (literally) would I have thought to write a story this popular. In case I don't tell ya'll enough:

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys ROCK!

I love each and every one of you. Bless you and goodnight….

~angel~


	15. Untitled

A/N- Here's the super long chapter I promised… enjoy!

000000000000

I needed more time to think. With a crumpling fear, I realized I had been caught.

It was Felix.

I couldn't turn around. The fear froze me in place. All I could do was stare blankly in front of me. I heard a chuckle from behind.

Then something very cold was on my shoulder. I turned my head slowly, seeing that it was a hand; Felix's hand. I shuddered, which caused another chuckle.

"Oh Isabella, you thought you could get away. How silly of you. It actually offends _us_-"

He wasn't alone.

"-That you thought you could get away so easily, without getting caught. I hope that, when _we_ are done with you, you will learn a thing or two about…"

"_Vampires."_

And again I shuddered.

" And that not all vampires are good guys, like your "Cullen" family. By the way, they are enjoying Voltura quite well. Especially _Edward_, if that's his name. He actually met a female, hmmm, they said it was love at first sight…"

NO! Edward, he- he couldn't have. Fallen in love. With someone else. The hole in my chest began to flare up. No, I should never have done this. I should have stayed and found him, and begged and begged him to take me back! I should have kissed him. I should have stayed. I should have stayed. I COULD have stayed.

I almost forgot Felix was there. He grabbed hold of both my shoulders and spun me around to where I was facing him. It took all a forth of a second.

Aro was with him. He had managed not to say anything, but he smiled casually, the anger in his eyes began to look like torch.

I was about to die.

They were going to drag me away, to the castle, and kill me. Torture me.

This would be my last time out in the sunlight. Oh how I would miss the sun, with its fiery warmth. Maybe I would see it again in heaven.

Aro began to speak,

"As Felix pointed out, it was very disrespectful, to us, that you thought we were _that easy_ to get away from. Boy were you wrong. Felix, take the horse, return it to its master. Bella, do you have any last words?"

My mind was buzzing, but I only managed to whisper two wimpy words:

"I'm sorry."

His laughter thundered around the parking lot.

"That's quite funny, Isabella, but unfortunately for you, that's not going to work. Felix, away with the horse!"

"Okay, just don't do anything good until I come back."

They both smiled.

"Well, the good stuff won't happen until _after_ we get into the palace."

They both chuckled.

Gulp.

Felix started leading the horse away. Suddenly I remembered I had to say goodbye.

"Wait!"

My sudden outburst stopped Felix in his tracks and caused Lightning to turn his head to face me, giving me a sad look.

I had promised I would never abandon him.

"Just please let me say goodbye to him."

Aro nodded and released his grip on me.

I slowly walked up to him.

I rested my hand on his shoulder blade; the other started rubbing his face. I traced his lightning stripe that ran down his face, and finally stroked his muzzle. He nickered and lowered his head down, giving me the opportunity to kiss him on the nose. He rested his gigantic head on my shoulder, and sighed.

This pleasure lasted only a moment before someone cleared their throat. Aro wrapped his arm around my waist and started pulling me away. I glanced back at Lightning. He looked back softly at me.

That was the last time I saw him.

000000000

He started to yank me through the still crowded streets, scaring some people as they saw his furious face. I kept my head down low…it was embarrassing enough.

I started to think about my life. I would miss my mother, my father, even Phil.

For the first time in a long time, I prayed.

I prayed that Charlie would be safe, and René and Phil happy. I told them that I loved them.

Then the Cullens. I silently thanked Esme, for giving me her gift of warmth, even for the tiniest time I had spent with her. One by one, I thanked them for protecting me, for being there.

Well, now they weren't.

I thanked Jacob too, for putting up with me through my months of torture. He would be ashamed if he looked at me now. He probably wouldn't even have known me.

Then Edward. Oh, the love of my life, the love of my existence, for infinity and beyond I will love you.

We neared the stables again. I heard a familiar voice, and when I looked up I saw that it was the portly man. He was looking at me with sad green eyes, he knew I was caught. He shook his head and gave me a weak smile.

We reached the long stairs that led up to the front entrance. Before I could put my foot on the last step, I felt a hard rock ram into me…

My last thought was,

"_I love you, Edward."_

Blackness overtook me.

0000000000

Edward POV

I ran helplessly around the city. I tried to read peoples minds, to see if they saw her.

No help there.

I darted left to right, trying to find that familiar face, before it was too late.

I saw an open space ahead, so I sprinted. I kept it human-paced, though. I didn't see Aro, whom I knew was with her.

~Flashback~

Alice: Edward!

I was lying in my assigned room, hopelessly staring at the empty ceiling.

Alice: Edward, I had a vision of Bella! You have to find her, before its too late!

I immediately snapped out of my trance. I looked into Alice's mind, seeing the vision.

Aro held onto Bella's waists very firmly, dragging her to the palace. Bella's face looked deep in thought, it didn't look scared like it should have. She knew she was going to die.

The vision stopped.

I jumped up, and ran out of the room.

~End Flashback~

I finally caught her scent, and followed it. It was leading to the palace. All that could run into my mind was, "_too late_".

There she was! She was walking up the stairs, Aro leading her. I quickly made a plan in my head.

And then I flew at them, not caring if anyone saw.

I ran straight into Bella, grabbed her, and started running bridal style, towards that way we came. To where you exit Voltura.

I thanked God that Alice had gathered my family up and they were already at the gate, waiting for us. I silently rejoiced over that fact.

I inhumanly ran through the city. I wasn't aware of being chased, so I didn't bother going any faster.

I noticed that Bella (who was unconscious) suddenly became conscious again.

000000000

Bella POV

Did he kill me already? If so, that was an easy death.

But I was cold, and something very hard was holding me. I became aware of other things, like the screaming and yelling in the distance. I also felt an adrenaline. Was this what dying felt like?

It wasn't unpleasant, so I kept my eyes shut.

"Bella."

It was a whisper, but a very familiar voice that had my heart hammering.

My eyes flew open.

He was still running, but smiling down at me.

He had saved me.

0000000000

A/N- Okay had to stop there my mom is yelling at me to get off my laptop (yea right!). So I'm going to write another chapter very soon.

Sad news: this story is unfortunately coming to an end!

Review please! Love you guys!

~Angel~


	16. The Final Chapter

A/N- Hey guys thanks for being patient! This isn't going to be exactly the "final" chapter, but its pretty much the ending, besides the epilogue. Enjoy!

_BPOV _

For the first time in a long time, I felt safe. Wrapped in the arms of the one I loved, I smiled. I felt brave enough to look up, and when I did, I found his warm topaz eyes gazing into mine. How could I have been so wrong to doubt him?

One thing was for sure, I never stopped loving him. All that time I thought he didn't love me, but now even I could see it in his eyes that he did. I missed him so much. And suddenly, nothing mattered anymore. Not the Volturi, not the whole mess awaiting us. None of it mattered. I was with him. He made it clear that he would risk his life to save mine. Better late than never. I closed my eyes blissfully.

But it did matter. All of it mattered. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, I wanted to have a life. I could spend the rest of my days with him and his loving family. Since when did I deserve all this love? Where did all of it come from? All of those days of confinement, now to be swooshed away by love. I love him. I am in love.

I wished this moment would forever last, but I was bound to have some form of bad luck. And there was. The gate.

The gate: it could hold my forever freedom, or confine my life like it had done before. This gate was not to be trusted. I kept telling myself that as he leaped over it. But oh the rush. The adrenaline. Maybe it was to be trusted, maybe me and that gate held a special secret that I would find out in time to come.

What am I talking about? It's a gate. I am fantasizing about a gate while I have my gorgeous vampire lover around me. No sane person does that.

I realized I had opened my eyes when I saw his family waiting for us. Emmett with his big bear self had his arms around the most beautiful woman in the universe, Rosalie. Jasper was slightly smiling with little Alice holding his hand. Finally, Carlisle and Esme. The two most lovely and loving people (vampires) on the earth. No one could top their compassionate ways and actions.

I thought it wasn't possible for me love more, but I was way wrong. I had people who cared about me, who loved me. Not to mention the people back home too.

I felt the corners of my mouth turn into a smile. There didn't have to be any hugs or kisses, just a smile would do. They would understand. I saved the best for last.

I tilted my head up to Edward, I found his eyes glued to mine. Although a smile was nice for the family, something more needed to be done with Edward. I leaned up and he crushed his lips with mine. Our kiss become slow at first, but became more passionate as the seconds ticked by.

Then a dark look crossed his face, and he stopped kissing me. I knew what it was.

They were coming.

I pressed my lips to his one more time before jumping from his arms and to the ground. I had forgotten that he was taller than I.

It got silent.

Suddenly I could hear footsteps, and my heart started to pound in my chest. Edward had his arms locked around me, so I felt somewhat safe. I gazed over all the Cullen's one last time, and noticed that none of them looked scared. I was trembling and my palms were sweaty, meanwhile they stood proud and confident. I would be like that one day.

But why wouldn't they be scared? Death was about to face them head-on. The footsteps became more clearer. There were a lot of vampires. At least twenty, I guessed. I put my head on Edwards chest. My final moments of life. My final moments with Edward.

This would be my final chapter.

End of story.

Last page.

Last words.

"I love you." I whispered softly. I knew he would hear it.

Then they came into sight. I was right, around thirty vampire guards surrounded three vampires in the middle.

Demetri

Felix

Aro

They had on those fake smiles I had come to be familiar with. Yet it still made my heart skip a beat. They took a step closer. I realized that Edward and I had moved and were standing next to his family. They still looked fearless.

Aro began slowly walking towards us.

" Rule after rule you've broken, and not once have you been punished. Well, I guess all those mistakes piled up, and it seems as though you have a mess on your hands. Oh well, not my problem. They are my rules. Bella is my slave. This is my territory."

I had never seen Aro like this before. Angry, defensive, pissed off.

" You think you have a big family, well ours is bigger. I'm afraid it has come to an end for the Cullen family. Game over. You might as well quit, because the odds are stacked against you. You will fail."

I heard Emmett chuckle slightly beside me. Why? None of this made sense. My mind began to whirl. How much drama could a human take without breaking? Aro continued.

" I have known you for many years, dear Carlisle. You have been a good friend, and now you will be a good enemy. I do wish it would not have turned out this way, but it is my intent that I only protect what is mine, I do not want a rebellion on my hands, do I not? The reasons I have these rules are to protect who we are, what we are, and what we do. You sharing any bit of information about us, no matter to whom, shall be noticed. And it has. I must say I am sorry, but you can blame only yourself."

Nobody said a word.

Silence.

Nobody moved an inch.

More silence.

The wind began to pick up.

Still silence.

Aro took in a deep breath, and spoke again,

" I am truly sorry. But what's done is done. You must face the consequences. Bella-"

He turned to me.

"- It has been a pleasure knowing you. You are unlike any human I have met. Keep the strength you have, keep it until the end. I am again sorry that the end has to be today. Right here. Right now."

Even I, a weak human, could see the lie behind his eyes. Lying straight through his teeth. That must take tons of talent. I nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Is there any last words?"

None of us said anything. Something was up. I could feel it pulsing through my veins, every instinct telling me to not be afraid. That everything was going to be okay. I had no idea how that was going to pull through.

"Okay then. Guards."

This was it.

The guards took a step forward.

I took my last breath.

The wind started swirling, making my hair fly around my face. All the vampire guards focused their gaze on me.

They could smell me.

Oh how lovely my scent probably tasted to them. It lulled them in, and they slowly crept to me first. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see anything.

All of a sudden, a wolf howled.

I felt Edward tense up.

More wolves started howling. Surely there couldn't be that many.

Three things happened at once:

The guards paused, looking with horrified faces to the woods where the howls were coming from.

Edward threw himself in front of me.

And lastly, eight gigantic wolves flew from the woods. They were as big as horses, if not taller, and each were a different color. One wolf in particular, the one in front, was taller than the others, and dark gray, almost black. He must have been the leader.

I only had about five seconds to register those facts before the wolves came onto the vampire guards. The guards looked terrified. But why? Surely they could easily kill the wolves with one swift blow. But as the horror in front of me continued I knew that they would not.

The big one , the leader, jumped onto one of the guards and ripped his head off, followed by his arms and legs. It was horrifying. I stood there in shock. Another one of them plummeted two guards at one time into the ground, where there the wolf detached all the limbs. It continued like this, each wolf taking at least one guards at a time, and there were limbs and heads and body parts flying everywhere.

No scary movie would ever capture this horror. It was more than just gore, it was the fierceness these wolves showed. At one point I caught one of them staring at me, with big familiar brown eyes that made something snap in place in my head. I wasn't quite sure what it was yet.

Finally, it was over. The growling stopped. The screaming stopped. My screaming stopped.

And I fell to my knees and blacked out.

0000000000

Okay this wont be the final chapter, probably bout two more. Enjoy!

~Angel~


	17. Epilouge

A/N- At long last, the ending. How will this mess that has been piled up end?...

0000000000000

Pavement is not a comfortable way to wake up. I would know.

It was great to awaken and not have a clue of what had happened. But of course, the memories came rushing back to me almost as fast as the slave train had gone when it carried me off to this dreadful place.

Had the wolves actually killed all those vampires? Or was I already dead? Maybe they had killed us too? However, when my eyes decided to open themselves, a familiar presence lingered next to me. Edward. And I no longer winced at his name, nor cringed when I thought about him. I had been so wrong to have doubted him.

Hushed voices. Whispers. Mummers under breaths.

I was surrounded.

I let my eyes rest upon Edward, who clearly looked worried, but still was wearing a triumphant grin directed to me. I'm sure my face copied his. And for a moment there was no wolves or dead vampire bodies around us, it was just him and I. The way he gazed at me made my heart flutter like wings.

He was my angel.

And his lips were suddenly crashing against mine.

And the moment was so perfect.

The moment could not have been ruined.

The moment was ruined.

By a cough.

And a snicker.

Then his lips left mine.

And I was awaited by 6 vampire couples, and a total of ten werewolves. Hmm, I could have sworn there were only eight. But it didn't matter. What mattered was that everyone around me cared about me, and they were also laughing at me!

I normally would have been angry, but during these circumstances, how could I be? We had won! Victory! Though questions may be swirling through my head right now, one thing was absolutely clear: Freedom!

Edward helped me to my feet. The werewolves had disappeared, where had they gone? I wanted to thank them, even if they didn't understand.

I wrapped my arms around Edward and pressed my head against his shoulder, and he did the same. Was it still possible to have my happy ending?

I felt like a completely different person. Three weeks ago I had been beyond miserable, on the verge of death even. I would never have believed that I could be so happy that I was literally glowing. I had never believed I would ever see Edward again. And most importantly, I never knew I would have him in my arms.

He would always captivate me in ways I may never be able to describe. But that's okay. Because I know he feels the same way.

000000

3 weeks later

_Dear Diary,_

_Did you know that Jacob was a werewolf? I guess the signs were pretty obvious, and it made sense that he kept away from me for my safety. Story of my life, right? His wolf pack had came at the perfect time, otherwise I might not be sitting here writing this, Edward sitting beside me, back at his home. Whenever we had returned from Voltura we decided it would be best not to return to Charlie. How could I explain all those days of absence? It worked out good too, therefore whenever the Cullens turn me into a vampire, I would have to let him go eventually. Edward and his family are at peace with the werewolves at the moment, though they weren't so kin to the idea of me changing. But for right now I am human, enjoying these days until my 19th birthday, Edward and I made a deal, that is whenhe will change me. Jake doesn't want to lose his best friend again. I told him I will always be the same, however he doesn't believe me. If its not enough that we all made it out alive, then its unbelievable what happened a couple days ago._

_Edward and I decided to take a visit to our meadow. We were cuddling in the center of the field, I was admiring his skin as it sparkled like diamonds, when suddenly a gigantic creature leapt out of the trees! It was Lightning! I didn't know where he had come from, and neither did Edward, but just yesterday we got a call from the man that let me rent him, and he said that Lightning had escaped, he also said that if we found him we could keep him. I was so overjoyed!_

_So now he stays happily in a stall in the backyard that Esme built and decorated for him. I'm glad I could brighten up another life. And I'm starting to have ideas about my future. I could make a real difference in the world! Now that my world has taken a better path, I know what I'm good at now. Helping people._

_As for my vampire family, they are back to normal in their house. Currently Emmet is wrestling with Jasper, while Alice and Rose are flipping through a fashion magazine, Esme is out hunting with Carlisle, and Edward and I are laying on his bed._

_I will try to forget the past. The bad things they have done to me, the bad things they have said to me, and I'm not going to lie, they did real damage to me. Whether I can manage to forget is still a mystery to me, but I'm positive Aro and the Volturi will never mess with us again. All is well right now. I haven't destroyed too many lives that I regret. And I'm loved._

_I have to go now because I'm being kissed by my angel._

_Sincerely,_

_Bella S_

000000000

A/N- It was a pleasure writing this story for you. I'm glad and thankful to all who have read, and for the last time I will ask to please review. 

The end of this story had neared….right? 

~Angel~


	18. The Lost Letter

How could this have happened? He was so close! He could have destroyed those Cullens! Poof! He angrily paced around his room, occasionally punching the wall, leaving large dents and cracks into the walls. So many of his men had been demolished! It was almost unbearable, the memories of those filthy werewolves, ripping apart his men piece by agonizing piece!

He knew his fury would only grow larger within time. And if it was revenge he wanted, it was revenge he would get.

000000000

"Aro, we have some news you need to be informed about."

"What! I'm busy, Demetri!"

"Sorry to interrupt your devious plotting."

Aro couldn't help but crack a smile. It was an old joke used between them.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Some of our men have found something…of value to you."

"Alright, bring them in."

Demetri gestured for the three men to enter.

"Is all going well, fellows?" Aro asked.

"Well, sir, while we were on our hunting trip, sir, we, uh, came across this letter. We think its urgent for you to read it."

They handed him the letter, and after he had read it, he stormed off and went to his library to think it over. No doubt it made him angry. Demetri picked up the note and began to read,

The human you seek

Is not going to change

I will give you a peek

The Cullens need to be re-arranged

They have promised you nothing

They took back your word

Now you need to give them something

Kill them all with your sword

~I promise~

0000000000

End of the series? YA RIGHT! I'm making a whole new series that take place after this, but I need some more REVIEWS to confirm my decision. So I'm asking YOU,

Should I make another story continuing this one?

REVIEW PLEASE

~Angel~


End file.
